The Trouble With Love
by Silver Standard Society
Summary: He hadn't known how much he hurt her...How bad the pain was for her...she was ready to give up on love...but then there was Sesshomaru [Songfic][OneShot]


^__^ I know I haven't finished off the last part of Haunted but this will be just a one-shot song fic because the song has helped me out a lot. Without hearing this song countless times I assure you Haunted by you would be a whole different story. The song is The Trouble with Love Is by Kelly Clarkson.

*** **** ****

Kagome sat there, alone once more as she sadly looked at the pictures in her hands. She put them down and took a sip of her hot chocolate as she turned to look out the window of the café. And there he was. He and Kikyo, holding on to each other as he backed her up against a streetlight, talking to her and making her smile.

Kagome sighed painfully and looked at the pictures. He was in all of them. Some were with her and others were singles. In each he was smiling for her and only for her…but where had that gone now?

_Love can be a many splendored thing_

She smiled fondly at the one where they had been at the state carnival and he had purchased cotton candy. When he took his first bite most of it had stuck to his face and when she had tried to take a picture he had tried to hide. But in the end she got it.

_Can't deny the joy it brings._

The next was a Christmas photo her mother had taken when Inuyasha had spent the holidays with them. He was holding the mistletoe over her head while she looked down at the roses he had given her.

_A dozen roses, diamond ring. Dreams for sale and fairy tales_

Again she looked out at the street light to find that they were gone. The door to the café opened moments later and in the two walked in, hand in hand. Kagome quietly stared as they sat down at a table for two and ordered their drinks.

_It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see_

And the way he smiled at her. His eyes shining as he held her in a light Kagome had never experienced before. She suddenly felt used and cold, knowing that he had used her as a replacement for all those years. Now knowing that she would never be able to even comprehend the amount of love he held for that other woman who was so alike yet so different. How could she have been so foolish?

_But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool ya every time_

A tear hit the tabletop and she looked away, disgusted with herself for still not getting over him. It had been two months now. She'd have to move on!

_The trouble with love is:   
It can tear you up inside_

But it had hurt. All the pain he had caused her when he finally came clean had hurt her. She was so in love with him. She had always been loyal and trustful. Never doubted a word he said and suddenly she was being replaced. Did she do something wrong? Did she make an error when she thought he loved her too?

_Make your heart believe a lie_

And oh how she embarrassed herself. Getting on her knees and begging him not to go. Telling him how much she loved him and needed him. That she couldn't be happy unless he was by her side…and all he did was walk away.

_It's stronger than your pride_

She stayed there, on her knees just watching as he walked further away from her leaving her to the mercy of the cold world. And all she could think of was what had she done wrong? Could she change herself so that he would take her back? He just didn't see how much she really needed him. 

_The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all_

She stood and put the money for her drinks on the table, grabbing up her pictures and walking past their table in a hurry. She couldn't be around him anymore. If she wanted to move on she'd have to separate herself.

_Now I was once a fool, it's true  
I played the game by all the rules_

She walked outside and put on her hat and gloves, breathing in the cold winter air. It was already noon and when it got darker it would be much colder. She might as well head on home. 

_But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too_

As she walked along the sidewalk she looked down, watching her feet avoid the slippery snow. Then suddenly, she bumped into something with such force that she was falling back, body slipping on a patch of ice. A hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her back up and steadying her. She took deep breathes, making little clouds of cold air and looked up to thank her rescuer, her brown eyes meeting with golden ones.

_ I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend_

"Sesshomaru," she breathed, 

_Said love wasn't worth the pain_

"Kagome," he responded as he let go of her wrist. "Long time no see,"  
  


_But then I hear it call my name_

She gave a small smile. "I've been busy," she said quietly. She buttoned up her coat a bit more as the temperature continued to drop. 

"Hiding from my brother I assume," he said as he watched her fix her hat on her head. Her cheeks turned red and he knew it wasn't because of the cold. He was always painfully aware of her. Every time she was at his house with Inuyasha, he knew. He could hear their laughter all the way up in is room, where he would hide himself in books and work. Yet sometimes she would come up and say hello. For no reason at all, just for the sake of being nice…and he couldn't help but fall in love.

How pathetic he was. Even after all these years, he was still hung up on her. He had watched her in her younger days melt over his worthless brother while he simply continued to see her as a second Kikyo. He had watched her pain herself over and over again about Inuyasha not returning her love. He had watched and been completely overlooked like he was invisible to her. 

She never even gave him a second glance. True she was polite and thoughtful and kind but he yearned for her attention the way Inuyasha had it. With love and loyalty. And now here she was, standing in the cold and walking away from the man who broke her heart for the last time. It was his chance. 

_ The trouble with love is:   
It can tear you up inside_

"You knew didn't you?" she asked. "I mean, I won't be mad or anything if you knew he was using me…everybody knew…"

"Even you?" he asked as he stepped closer to her. He really wanted to hear nothing more about Inuyasha but he also wanted to know if she was still in love with him. 

"Yes…I just didn't want to believe it."

_Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride_

"Kagome," he called. She looked up at him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "He doesn't deserve you."

_The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall_

Kagome felt confused. Why was he holding her like this? Was he trying to make her feel better? She could hear his heartbeat. It was quick and loud just like hers. Why was he doing this? Her cheeks flushed as he pulled away and bent closer to her, closing distance. 

_And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all_

"Kagome!" 

She spun around to see Inuyasha running up to her. Sesshomaru growled and stood up again, angry that he had come so close to kissing her. His younger brother came up to both of them and without even a glance at Sesshomaru, pulled Kagome forward and kissed her himself. 

_Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out_

He broke away. "I'm sorry," he said as he pulled her into an embrace, she looking confused as ever. She didn't return the hug but struggled away instead. 

"What are you doing?" she asked in a scared voice. Where was Kikyo?

"I made a mistake," Inuyasha confessed. "When I saw you leave the café I broke it off with Kikyo and ran after you. She can never replace you, Kagome. I know now I love _you"_

_My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
Over and over again_

Now Sesshomaru grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled her to his body, growling. "Inuyasha you've caused your damage, leave her be."

"Hey! Get the hell away from her!"

They began to argue, Inuyasha reaching out for her arm while Sesshomaru only blocked him from her in an overly-protected manner. She watched it all with unseeing eyes. She couldn't comprehend what was going on.

First Inuyasha breaks her heart and now after two long and painful months' shows up again and wants her back. But she didn't believe him.  She had seen the way he _looked _at Kikyo. Something like that wasn't easy to get rid of. She knew from experience. He would never break up with her…not for all the money in the world. So that only led to one conclusion:

Kikyo had dumped Inuyasha.

Now a sudden feel of pain and rage filled Kagome as the tears began to flow. He was still trying to use her as his safety net.

"Stay away from me!" she suddenly yelled. Both brothers stopped and looked at her. She pointed a gloved finger at Inuyasha, her face angry even though she was crying.

"You think you can come back and use me because she left you?" she asked. "Do you really think that I'm so stupid as to let you hurt me again, Inuyasha?" her voice turned into a whisper.

 _The sad story always ends the same  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain_

She turned and ran, going wherever her feet were taking her. She just had to get away from everyone. She wouldn't allow herself to be pushed around and used any longer. 

_It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two_

She turned a corner and saw a path that led to the park. She headed for it, almost slipping on another patch of ice as she kept running. 

_The trouble with love, yeah_

_It can tear you up inside_

Tears blinded her way as she picked up the speed, feeling that she wasn't getting far enough away yet. And finally she skidded and slipped, this time no one to catch her as she hit the cold ground, face first. But she didn't move, just lay on the dirty ground, her tears finally escaping as the cold gravel numbed her face.

She heard footsteps coming towards her. It was probably Inuyasha, coming to feed her more of his lies. She wanted to get up and run again but she didn't have the energy to do anything but cry. 

_Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride_

"Get up," 

Sesshomaru's voice was gentle but firm. He grabbed her arm and hauled her up, noticing that she had cut her lip open and it was bleeding. 

"Leave me alone," she whispered as she sniffled. "I don't want to talk to you,"

_(The trouble with love is)   
It's in your heart_

He sighed and wiped the blood from her lip gently, bringing her over to a bench and making her sit down. "You don't have to talk."

_It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)_

Eyes met and time slowed down. He stared at her and Kagome saw something she had never seen before. A spark of rare emotion in his eyes seemed to capture her and hold her there, as he placed a hand on her cheek. 

_ You won't get no control   
(and you can't refuse the call)   
See, you got no say at all!_

And then he kissed her. Slow and gentle, careful to avoid her cut as he slightly deepened it. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, gently biting his lower lip as she gave into it and tilted her head to the side. 

_(The trouble with love is) Oh, yeah   
(It can tear you up inside)  
(Make your heart believe a lie)_

He wrapped his arms around her once more and broke the kiss, Kagome ducking her head and getting closer to him for warmth. She didn't feel right about it. Kissing Inuyasha's older brother and all so soon after he asked her back. In time he'd probably think that she was replacing him for Inuyasha but right then it wasn't true. Sesshomaru was just too different. She'd known him for years and over that time she was able to realize that the two brothers would never have anything in common. Sometimes when she would be at Inuyasha's house she'd go up and say hello just to see if he still liked to sit alone and read.  

She must admit though, before Inuyasha she had quite the crush on Sesshomaru. He was hansom and smart and sometimes caring… yet she knew she was out of his league. But now things had changed. Here she was, clinging to Sesshomaru as the cold night air became still around them. What did it all mean?

What was in store for their future… together? Kagome snuggled closer and he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Sesshomaru---" she whispered against his jacket. 

"Hush," he said. "Don't worry about it, Kagome." He cut her off. For he had been having the same thoughts. She nodded against him and closed her eyes. 

They'd cross that bridge when they got to it…

***** **** ****

Another good song is The First Cut Is the Deepest by Sheryl Crow and the fic was also written to go to it but_ maybe_ I'll make one for it later. ^_^ hope you enjoyed.


End file.
